Bajo el muérdago
by Scioncchi
Summary: Las costumbres están hechas, sean malas o buenas.


La noche estrellada bañaba ligeramente a la ciudad de las luces, siendo testigo de una de las más extravagantes fiestas abiertas a todo público: La fiesta de navidad de Chlóe Bourgeois.

Obviamente, gente de alto calibre, famosos, críticos, entre otros, se hallaban invitados y disfrutando del buffet de primera clase que mantenía la caprichosa joven, gracias a su padre mimador. Aunque si bien, era una fiesta para _todo_ el que quisiese entrar, los compañeros de la rubia no se hallaban precisamente _cómodos_ como civiles en medio de toda esa elegancia.

Porque había tenido que invitar a toda su clase a la fiesta, incluida _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ Aunque claro, Chlóe lo aceptaba por ser un pequeño sacrificio con tal de tener a Adrien también allí.

Aun así, la jovencita se hallaba rodeada de adultos aburridos, buscando la aprobación de su padre.

No es como si no hubiese estado en una situación así antes, pero… Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. Aquellas sonrisas falsas, disfrazando malas intenciones. Ojos vacíos, y a veces decorados con brillantes.

Chlóe suspiró. El grupo donde era –según ella–, la abeja reina, se encontraba lejos de su alcance, prácticamente aislado en uno de los rincones del gran salón.

― _Maldición…_ ―Siendo todo lo mimada que podía llegar a ser, sabía que no podía simplemente dar la espalda a los _invitados de honor_ , puesto que tenerlos en su contra, sería tremendamente dificultoso. Así que, siguiendo protocolos de ese tipo de ocasiones, se excusó yendo a por un poco de aire.

Deslizándose por las baldosas hasta uno de los balcones, la rubia cerró los ventanales detrás de sí, pudiendo respirar por fin profundamente, sin temor a la presión que ejercía el corsé.

―Todo es tan… plástico. ―Murmuró, con los párpados caídos.

Desde que había cambiado su vida, adquiriendo la identidad de heroína, todo lo que consideraba _real_ había cambiado. La pseudo amistad que compartía con los otros héroes se sentía mucho más verdadera que cualquier persona con careta dentro.

Estaba en una crisis.

Todo lo que consideraba cierto ahora tendía de un hilo. En navidades anteriores no le hubiese importado, pero en esos momentos…

La desesperación retumbó en sus lagrimales, causando que un lamento escapase de sus labios.

― ¿Reina? ―escuchó de repente.

Pero aquella no era la voz de _Pollen_. Tenía tintes masculinos, acaso, ¿No se había dado cuenta de que alguien más se hallaba en aquel balcón?

Chlóe rápidamente limpió las comisuras de sus ojos, impidiendo que lágrimas arruinaran su maquillaje. Aunque el joven frente a ella hubiese sido suficiente para cambiar cualquier sensación desoladora por una de sorpresa.

― ¿Nathanaël? ―La joven no podía estar más impresionada.

―En persona ―respondió con una sonrisa torcida, elevando ambas cejas. ― ¿Qué pasó, huyes de tu propia fiesta?

―Jajajá, buena esa ―mofó Chlóe, caminando con confianza hasta poder apoyarse en el barandal. ―Es mi fiesta, cómo huiría… ―El volumen de su voz fue bajando, sí mismo sus párpados. ―Sólo he salido a por un poco de aire…

― ¿Aire? ―Nathanaël analizó con la mirada la postura ajena, desviando de inmediato aquella al opalescente líquido que cargaba en su copa. ―Creo que puedo entender un poco eso…

―Ah, ¿sí? ―tintes de sorna adornaban aquellas palabras.

―Pues… ―El chico hizo una mueca dificultosa, como si explicar algo como eso fuese más difícil de lo que parecía. Todo lo contrario. ―El olor de todos esos perfumes _envasados_ , mezclándose, hace que el olor _natural_ de la gente se pierda…

Chlóe calló un par de segundos, tratando de averiguar si aquella analogía era o no intencionada. Aun así, la conclusión era sólo una; no había forma.

―Todos esos olores marean. ―Quiso darle la razón, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizás fue la elevada hora en la que se encontraban, lo puro de la luz de la luna bañándolos, o incluso el líquido etílico que recorría su sangre tras un par de copas compartidas por educación, pero la jovencita pensó que, tal vez, después de tantos años, podría hablar sinceramente con uno de sus compañeros.

―A decir verdad, estas fiestas ya me aburren…

― ¿Demasiado común para ti? ―Elevó una ceja, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

―Demasiado _falso_.

Aquello sí llamó la atención del pelirrojo, quien ahora se posicionaba a un lado de la joven, aunque dando la espalda al hermoso paisaje que la ciudad otorgaba de noche.

― ¿Falso? ―quiso indagar en aquello.

―Ya sabes… Desde que soy _Queen Bee_ ―Aquello no era secreto para nadie―, cada vez siento que el mundo en el que estoy está más podrido. Y estoy en el centro de esa escoria.

―Oh, wow. ―El joven expresó su sorpresa ante las palabras usadas. ―Pero ya va bastante tiempo desde que la Reina apareció, ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?

Una risa seca, sin ánimos salió de los labios rosados de Chlóe. Una risa que estremeció el interior de Nath.

―Sería idiota si no me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

El joven quedó pensativo, preguntándose el _por qué_. Aunque ahora que estaba teniendo –por fin–, una charla civilizada con la rubia, no veía el por qué quedarse con la duda.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues en esto? ―Su mirada, por primera vez, se detuvo más de cinco segundos en la contraria. Sus pupilas pudieron absorber el momento justo en que un ápice de lamento se asomó por aquel radiante rostro.

―Costumbre.

Reinó el silencio entre ambos.

Nathanaël no sabía qué hacer. Chlóe se concentraba en mentalizarse para volver.

Los segundos pasaban, y una inesperada cálida brisa los abrazó a ambos, otorgando una atmósfera de complicidad.

El delicado suspiro de la fémina interrumpió la magia que los rodeaba.

―Bien, es hora de volver.

Y, sin preguntar, osó de tomar la copa ajena, bebiendo un generoso sorbo de ésta.

―Ah, y hablando de costumbres…

Chlóe dedicó una fugaz mirada hacia arriba, causando curiosidad en el chico. Antes de que pudiese verificar qué había allí, sintió un suave beso siendo posado en su mejilla, petrificándolo.

La rubia tan sólo mostró un guiño, sacando su lengua con algo de travesura.

―No lo pienses mucho. ―Dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. ―Feliz navidad ~ ―Despidióse con un simple gesto de mano, dejando al pelirrojo en soledad.

.

Acudiendo el rubor a sus mejillas, Nathanaël observó cómo, encima de su persona, y casi puesto como una broma, un muérdago se hallaba colgando, menguándose por las corrientes caprichosas del viento.


End file.
